PVE Guilds
White Rabbit 白い兔 Spreading far, wide, and making Zenith a better place. We are White Rabbit - a guild based on guiding others and supporting with open arms, minds, and hearts. In Zenith, we will be the trend setters, the go getters, and the aspiration of the community. White, symbolically, represents purity, light, and life. Rabbits are quick, agile, flexible, and numerous. So we will be. The White Rabbit led Alice into a world of mystery and intrigue. As a guild, we will seek out all Zenith has to offer, and build our foundation on guiding and helping the community in this new world. Goon Squad I am loving the look and feel of zenith so far and i plan to play and complete as much as i can. The guild isnt focused on any one thing. We do pve, pvp, crafting, end game raids/dungeons. Maybe even a bit of roleplay if your into that. Whether your a casual or more hardcore fan, i welcome you to the squad. We are gentlemen of the finest tastes of memes and nsf (mature individuals), and we help each other when needed. If your looking for a more chill group of people that just want to play games, share memes, and have fun then join us. Decoy Generally 18+ No rules for language except for blatant attacks and racism. All moderation is based on intent. We play all types of games. At the same time, we all have jobs or school, so we accommodate for that. Burning Catarina A guild that simply aims to unite players regardless of class or race, under a single unified name. Highscore With teamwork and organisation well focus on fighting at the top. Active EU players are allways welcome and any Tryhards too. We'll try our best making every voice heard and not leaving anyone out from the desicions the guild well take. WEll work together as one comunity to reach the leaderboards and get the **Highscore** Guardians of Zenith We are Guardians of Zenith, a social guild made because of our love for Zenith! There are many different professions, people, and allies(more to come). You can list jobs based on role or skill and you can help fight for us in battle! Thank you for wanting to join our guild! Also, we are creating a logo if anyone can help! The Seven Artisans We are a guild focused on the Artisan and economic aspect of Zenith. We are the Blacksmiths, Armorers, carpenters, and tailors of the world. Our goal is to make the highest quality gear possible and be the best crafters in the game. If we can make people say "wow" if they see our logo on someone's weapons, armor, etc. We have done our job. It is required you have a vr hmd as you will be able to craft and run a shop easier along with better interactions with customers. If you would like to join us or are a future customer feel free to join the discord. The Nordic Baltic The Nordic Baltic has the strongest warriors who came from the North to settle in after a catastrophic plauge started to roame the North. As we are trying to settle ourselves in our new unexplored world we find it not to be as peacful as we thought it might be and our escape from the plauge turns to be invain. We fight for glory and loot as we require the best gear to prove our strenght. We don't like to fight people, but shall defend ourselves agains anyone who dare to attack us. We need your help to expand and set a mark in history as one of the greatest guild of all time, and history will forever remember our names. Knights of the Blood Oath We focus on teamwork and cooperation, our guild is Zeniths Knights of the Blood Oath, and our goal is to make an alliance with other guilds for trade, PvP and PVE benefits We promote all our allies ambassadors from other guilds if they wish. We grow as the game progress and our members grow in skill and knowledge through our allies and our guild. We invite players with all skill to join, as our subdivisions will allow you to join a division with other players with your interests. We will walk among Zenith in Red and White, as KoB Axis Guild The Axis Guild values the very top of the leader boards! We value teamwork whilst also letting you enjoy your own journey! If you want Freedom from having to work for the guild but also get assistance and still be able to join in raids, this is the guild for you! The leader is starting in Pre-Alpha so expect to start off with alot of assistance from experienced members! We value the solo player and plan on giving everyone access to am arsenal of high level equipment and they can continue their own journey! Quality = over time Quantity All ages accepted but dont expect so much family-friendliness, language is unmonitored as far as cussing and slang goes. Join us today! We would love to meet you! Omnipotent Beginnings "Omnipotent Beginnings" is a guild where new players of Zenith are always welcome and we will help you learn about the game ad it's mechanics. We don't require you to be any good at the game rather, we will teach you how to survive the game and defeat any monster that might cross your path. We will help no matter the class or character you choose. The important thing is that you are trustworthy and that you learn to level up and use your skills in a useful way. We will, in a later date, expand the guild to be more than just something for new payers, but also a guild where people can form friendships and do quests with each other, clear dungeons and do boss raids. Anything you can't do alone, you'll be able to do it here. We are also a support guild. If another guild requests it, we can help with a dungeon or a boss raid. As long as we earn something in return, such as a fraction of the loot from the dungeon or boss, we'd be glad to help. We will also try to keep a stock of potions or useful items to trade to earn a steady income. We will not stay a weak training or support guild. We will also try to level up the most we can and conjure our skills to the max we can to be the strongest guild we can. We don't intend to make enemies, but if we get intentionally targeted in a hostile way, we will act upon it. So as of this date, we are only the type of guild mentioned above. We intend to find blacksmiths or bowyers or fletchers to make weapons for the guild and others. The Myrmidons Chaire! The Myrmidons is a Greek/Spartan themed guild with focuses on warfare and military tactics! I shall heavily emphasis teamwork, coordination and organization in all things PvP and PvE. The Myrmidons will value Quality over Quantity when it comes to our members, as a member of the Myrmidons you will be trained to be an elite fighter. We will highly focus on the Military aspect of guilds; fighting against rivals, conquering territory, amassing the spoils of war, and becoming more powerful through military means! Of course we understand that not everyone can dedicate themselves completely, and we accept even members with limited play times or strict schedules. Our only requirement to join and participate is a willingness to learn and listen, and a drive to succeed. Oh, and of course a healthy dose of Bloodthirstiness and Battle lust! Join us! Fight for Glory! Fight for the Myrmidons! Royalty Street Become Royalty, feel exclusive & join our lifestyle based guild, as we build our name through the streets of Zenith and embrace your new home away from home as we grow our team around a bunch of unique players w/ all sorts of skills sets and ability’s. Join us to find out more!